Feniz
The Sultanate of Feniz is situated in the center of the continent Longerath, on the coast of the Futuronian Ocean. Its neighbours are Estontetso, Dascunya, Angliyaa, Aethelnia, and Phenixia. It was built from remains of a former, Greater Phenixia, and own an exclave, Ulnovabad, on the opposite coast of the ocean, on the continent Eras. Feniz is the Protector of the Autonomous Moun Republic of Fora Rifo, an island north of Zartania in the Polaris Ocean. Administration Feniz is a traditional state but has a modern administration. Its constitution gives proof of these both aspects. Government The Sultan is the head of state. He meets the final decisions. He is elected by the Emirs, these are elected by the tribal Chiefs, these by their tribes. The Sultan is assisted by the Divan (state council) which consists of the Grand Vizier, the Emirs, the Tribal Chiefs with rights like Emirs, the Grand Mufti (president of the High Court of Judicature), and the President of the national oil corporation OF as Emir Honorary. The Divan may remove the Sultan in certain cases. This has already happened once. The Administrative Body is lead by the Grand Vizier (prime minister). It consists of several Vizakhras (ministries) with subordinated offices or organisations and of branches in the emirates and the districts. Administrative Divisions The sultanate is composed of emirates, these consist of tribes (in Al'Jumu-Ria, the north) or communes (in former Hochlandia, the south). Al'Jumu-Ria encompasses * Burburreica (to be renamed) * I'Para Lass-Puki * Municipal Emirate of Fenizabad * and the Tribes with rigths like an emirate: ** Ir'Fenis Myste-Gal ** Ze'Borna Ti-Esto Former Hochlandia encompasses * Ir'Mokra Id-Hochland * Ir'Sukha Id-Hochland On the continent Eras, we find * City and Emirate of Ulnovabad Political Parties In north Feniz, there is only one, unimportant, political party, namely that of the Green March People. In south Feniz, former Hochlandia, there are several parties of which the United Socialist Army is the biggest. Machsgutcheff was their leader before he cleared out to Aethelnia. The others are: * CDU Cruisian Democratic Union * CSU Council of Socialist Unions * FDP Fenizic Democratic Party * SPD Socialist Power for Democracy * SED Students for Environment and Democracy * HLF Hochlandian Liberation Front * FPB Free Phoenix Believers * SPM Socialist Party of Mokra * MIS Movement for an Independent Sukha * TP Traditionalist Party * SWP Sukha Workers Party * UFPW United Fishers-Peasants-Workers * DU Democratic Union History Feniz did not form an own state before 298. Then the territory of Northern Phenixia gained autonomy within Greater Phenixia. This territory became independent as Phoenicia in 299 and was renamed Feniz in 300. It annexed Hochlandia in 301 and acquired Ulnovabad (on the Eras continent) in 302. In 304, internal troubles in Dascunya reached out into south Feniz and led to some fighting. more... Geography Feniz comprises several different topographic and climatologic zones, from desert to rain forest, from coastal plain to high mountains, from hot to moderate, from dry to rainy. more... Demographics Feniz has 24 mill inhabitants (as of the Jan 302 census): * 7.2 in north Feniz * 8 in Mokra * 9 in Sukha At present, detailed information is available for north Feniz (Al'Jumu-Ria) only: * Urban population: 40% * Rural population: 50% * Nomadic Population: 10% National Symbols Feniz enjoys a highly differentiated system of flags. more... Economy The main sectors of Feniz' economy are nationalized. Feniz is one of the major oil producers of Vexillium. The Petroleum Industry is the extraordinary basis of Feniz's wealth. It is led by a consortium called Id'S-Oylof Feniz (OF). Main export products comprise * electric energy (by Sukha nuclear power plants) * petroleum and related products (by OF): * gasoline (brand: gasOFine) * plastic shopping bags (brand: FEBAG) * pharmaceutica (brand: FARMAFENIZ) * synthetic fibres (brand: FENILON) * synthetics cloths * ready-made clothes (brand: REMAFEN) * fashionable soft drink FENICOLA * iron, steel (by RA&O) * weapon systems (by RA&O) * domestic electric products (by RAOCISY) * fruit (apples, bananas) Main import goods comprise * coffee (from Begral; brand: CAFÉ DO BEGRAL) * tobacco (from United Maritimian Islands) * cotton * grains * meat (frozen, from Utania) Tourism is a new economic branch with huge developement potential. Culture The indigenious culture has been erased largely be the Plague. After the Plague, settlers from Armatirion, the I'Para Lass-Puki, became the culturally leading group. Relics of older cultures are sparse. Languages The Fenizic language is spoken by everybody in Al'Jumu-Ria, written by many. It has developed from the original language of the I'Para Lass-Puki (Rimlahn) from which it takes the script, and has incorporated a lot of Ingallish terms and, especially in southern Al'Jumu-Ria, Gardlan vacabulary used by the Fenis. Most people understand Ingallish, a lot of people speak it quite well, some are able to write it. In both Mokra and Sukha, Hoch (Lumattan) is spoken as colloquial and administrative language. In Mokra, Hoch is the language of the rural region while Phenixian is largely spoken in the cities. In Sukha, especially in the region of Bojarka, Fränkisch (Gardlan) is the second main language. Religion Most people in Al'Jumu-Ria are of Mounist belief, also brought to the country by the I'Para Lass-Puki. Mounist leader is His Holiness the Caliph Neer'Too-Gott. He claims to be the Mounist leader of the whole Vexillium, a claim not undisputed throughout the Mounist leaders of other states. Nevertheless, he tries to establish connections to other Mounist states, especially the Moun Republic, ending up with a Mounist Vexillium Congress in January, 301. The Cult of the Phoenix was temporarily banned. By defining and publishing their Basic Truths, the Cultists regained general and official acceptance under the leadership of their Mahalama. In South Feniz, the people mostly belong to the Cruisian oriented Zbirna Solianka. The religious leadership resides with the Popydrom (High Council of Clergy). The Sheikdom of Fenis is completely Cruisian as are parts of northern Mokra which has been part of the Reign of Fenia. They are led by Archbishop Ian Paul who resides in Odesiuky (Emirate of Mokra). His jurisdiction comprises all Feniz. He is closely related to the Church of Cruisana. The Archbishoprick was founded on 6th January 1295, 1600 years ago. Present Issues The problems with neighbouring Dascunya are not completely solved although treaties have been signed with two sub-states. The conditions in Angliyaa are largely unknown and cause uncertainty and insecurity. For the time being, a religiously motivated period of holidays has stopped the whole public life and all services. See also Feniz website Ulnovabad website Fora Rifo website